Comrades Bar
Comrades Bar is a bar featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description It is located in Mohawk Avenue, (directly opposite the Broker Safehouse), Hove Beach, Broker, Liberty City and is popular with the local Russian immigrant population. The bar was frequented and owned by Vladimir Glebov before his death and is the base for his missions in Grand Theft Auto IV, while Mickey works as a bartender there. Early on in the game, the bar is close to being closed down due to customers smoking in the bar. Four missions start from the bar, starting with Bull in a China Shop, after Easy Fare from Roman. A baseball bat can also be found in the back of the bar. Roman is uneasy being taken to the bar early on in the game, due to the possibility of meeting Vlad, but upon leaving becomes more confident. If Niko takes him to the bar after Vlad has been killed, he says that they will raise their glasses to the late Vlad while they drink. Due to the realignment of the elevated subway track above Mohawk Avenue, the Comrades Bar's frontage is not visible in the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars rendition of Liberty City in the day; it is only at night that it is easily visible due to its glowing neon light sign. Interior The interior of the bar, accessible during Uncle Vlad, Ivan The Not So Terrible features various references to previous GTA titles, including postcards from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City behind the bar, albums by OG Loc, Madd Dogg and Rudy LaFontaine in the jukebox, a framed picture of Vladimir Glebov near the back door, and dollar bills emblazoned with the prostitute on the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas box art behind the bar. There is also a Russian flag hanging on the ceiling and an unusable pool table. Known employees * Vlad Glebov (Former owner) * Mickey (Bartender) Gallery ComradesBar-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Exterior of Comrades Bar in GTA IV. ComradesBar-GTA4-interior.jpg|Interior of Comrades Bar in GTA IV. ComradesBar_GTACW.png|Comrades Bar in GTA Chinatown Wars. Its only visible at night due to its glowing neon sign. Trivia * The music playing in the bar is Vladivostok FM as it is the favourite radio station of the Russian Mafia. * The missions Uncle Vlad and Ivan The Not So Terrible are the only times the player can enter the bar in single player mode. The player can glitch their way inside, but once inside Niko will not be able to leave unless the player commits suicide or reloads a save file. * It is likely that the Comrades Bar was originally meant to be an accessible interior, due to the details put into it, and the presence of a pool table. * The bar's name is a reference to the term "Comrade" being used by Soviet Union citizens when addressing friends or allies. * If Niko and Roman go drinking at the bar after Vlad's death, Roman will sometimes say "Let's drink to the late Vlad." or "Now that Vlad is gone, I can really enjoy the atmosphere." de:Comrades Bar es:Comrades Bar nl:Comrades Bar pl:Comrades Bar ru:Comrades Bar sv:Comrades Bar Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV in Broker Category:Bars Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars